mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Pogeyman Battle Revolushun Tiem!
Well, uh...as you can see, HERE BE MYSIMS WIKI'S FIRST BLOG WITH A JOURNAL SKIN!!! Basically, this be just some sorta background-decoration thingy that I'll be putting in every blog entry from now on. Watch as everybody follows teh trend. *shifty eyes* And you know, I totally didn't copy this whole blog skin thing from deviantART. I'm thinkin' about maybe makin' a page where everyone can make different blog skins for everyone to use on their blogs. What do you people think about dat idea? Yay for ideas. Well, blog post skins and such aside, to the point of the blog, shall we? With the announcement of teh 7 new Pokemon Black & White Pokemon, I have been randomly starting to play some Pokemon again. Like, hip hip hooray, mon. So uh...not much to say on this blog. Except dat uh... HERE, I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO ME AWESOME POKEMON SOULSILVER/POKEMON BATTLE REVOLUTION TEAM!!! Most of my team be Pokesav-hacked copies of Pokemon I've owned in previous games, cuz I didn't want to trade them over to my SS game and not be able to use them again in those old games. ME, POKETOPIA MASTER BLANKY!!! With mah awesome pirate hat dat everyone likes to comment on for some reason. Misado *'Name Origin:' I don't remember exactly, but I believe I was pondering about the name "Mercedes" when I was comin' up with his name. *'Species:' Typhlosion *'Gender:' Male *'Level:' 98 *'About Misado:' I'M CONSTANTLY PLAYIN' TEH ELITE 4 OVER AND OVER AGAIN TO TRAIN MY LITTLE MISADO!!! Um, I basically only used Misado to beat teh whole of SoulSilver (when I play Pokemon games, I usually just use my starter Pokemon for the whole game and don't train any other Pogeymanz. I actually find it easier to play that way. Misado was usually like 20-30 levels ahead of every Pokemon we fought). I hacked teh rest of me party after I beat teh Elite 4 and stuff (I got Amistair early though to help with beatin' Lance's mad annoying dragon Pogeymanz). Grovyle *'Name Origin:' He be his original Pokemon name... *'Species:' Grovyle *'Gender:' Male *'Level:' 100 *'About Grovyle:' Made in honor of teh Grovyle from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Sky/Darkness. He knows how to do teh move Fly (hacked), cuz I had no other Pokemon that could learn Fly that I could use to travel to other locations in SoulSilver...lolz. Amistair *'Name Origin:' I dunno. I guess it was derived from the name "Alistair". *'Species:' Garchomp *'Gender:' Male *'Level:' 100 *'About Amistair:' Hacked copy of my Garchomp from Diamond (THAT I LOST!!! *sob*). Rather strong offensively. I like to spam teh Dragon Claw. Teehee. Dimitri *'Name Origin:' Just a random guy name that I liked, I guess. *'Species:' Luxray *'Gender:' Male *'Level:' 100 *'About Dimitri:' Hacked copy of my Luxray from Diamond. He's probably my most used Pokemon, besides Misado. Very useful and he is good for battlez and stuff. For those of you in the Warrior RP, Dimitri (my character) was named after this Luxray. Xylrik *'Name Origin:' I dunno...I guess I was just thinkin' of random names here. *'Species:' Lucario *'Gender:' Male *'Level:' 100 *'About Xylrik:' Hacked copy of my Lucario from Diamond. Don't use him too much, unfortunately, but he be good. Bluke *'Name Origin:' Before you ask, no, I did not name him after you, Randomdudeman. o.o I came up with teh name like 5 years ago when I first played Sapphire (I've always liked comin' up with unique names, even when I was young). I was comin' up with names usin' the color name "Blue", and started adding random letters and such to the word. After a while, I came up with the name "Bluke". *'Species:' Swampert *'Gender:' Male *'Level:' 100 *'About Bluke:' Hacked copy of my Swampert from Sapphire (that I've hacked in my Diamond as well, because I didn't want to migrate and lose him forever in Sapphire). I use him the least, but like Misado, I used him to beat most of Sapphire. Good for certain situations. If you would like to battle my awesome team of Pogeymanz, tell me your friend code. We can battle on either the DS Pokemon games, or Battle Revolution. Don't matter to me, but 3D is very shiny, so Pokemon Battle Revolution would be better. But a DS battle can suffice. So far, on this Wiki, I've already battled Hikariwoman and...nobody else. So my friend codes: *'Pokemon Battle Revolution:' 2493-6936-2229 *'Pokemon SoulSilver:' 2364-8219-9627 Maybe I'll make this into a wi-fi blog...maybe not. That is all for now. Sayonara, mates. |Mood= Apprehensive (see me ugly status thingy on me user page) |Listening to=An ugly woman screeching hideously over teh Chinese radio station in me kitchen (my grandma somehow finds pleasure in listening to the crud ) |Reading=Jack: Secret Histories by F. Paul Wilson |Watching=Nothin' in particular except my computer screen |Playing=As this blog post would suggest, Pokemon Battle Revolution. And Pokemon SoulSilver. Somewhat playin' Pokemon Platinum. |Eating=Pepperoni and Mushroom Pizza |Drinking=Orange Juice }} Category:Blog posts